The Bucket Lists
by Collegekid2006
Summary: What do the Psych characters want to accomplish before they "Kick the Bucket"? Answers inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Shawn Spencer: 10 Things to Do Before I Kick the Bucket**

10- Climb Everest…Or, the nearest peak I can scale in one day so I don't actually have to camp. God, _that'd_ be awful!

9- Avoid camping in all its forms.

8- Become a ninja.

7- Use ninja training to annoy and/or confound Lassie

6- Get Gus a woman who's not insane.

5- Get Lassie a woman who's not fictional.

4- Perfect and nationalize the 3-Day work week.

3- Tell Jules the truth. The whole truth.

2- Have something named after me…preferably not food-related. I don't want Shawn Spencer to send 30 people to the hospital with Salmonella. Actually, a State capital would be good…I think Iowa is looking for one…

1- Get my dad to admit…anything.

_ ...Something…_

Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burton**** Guster: Life Goals**

10- Get married. Have kids. The usual.

09- Finally get autographs from _all_ the Pips.

08- Pay Shawn back for Mexico (the first time).

07- Pay Shawn back for Mexico (the second time).

06- Do something so stupid, dangerous and reckless that no one will ever believe I actually did it.

05- Survive the stupid, dangerous and reckless stunt, and get the whole thing on video so people actually believe I did it.

04- Beat Shawn at something so badly he _has_ to admit I beat him. No excuses. No do-overs. Nothing. He just admits he lost.

03- Make a back-up tape of the stupid, dangerous and reckless stunt in case something happens to the original. Store it at least 100 yards away from the original in a fireproof box.

02- Get a job that doesn't involve knowing the various pros and cons of all conceivable hemorrhoid creams and wart removers.

01- Don't apologize to my parents for the stupid, dangerous and reckless stunt and don't blame it on Shawn. Not even if Mom cries. It's _my_ Bucket List!


	3. Chapter 3

**Henry Spencer—Before I Die**

10- Fix that creaky step and put new shingles on the roof.

9- Paint the bathroom and fix the loose tiles.

8- Get a new lock for the front door.

7- Give Shawn a copy of the new key. He'll need it at some point.

6- Finally read that stupid book about motorcycle maintenance.

5- Actually catch the legal limit in one fishing trip.

4- Teach my grandson (whenever the hell I actually get one) how to fish. Shawn's sure as hell never going to learn.

3- Clean out the attic. There's no room for anything else up there.

2- Make Shawn finish something. Anything. I don't even care what. I don't even care if it kills one of us.

1- Don't forget. Anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Juliet O'Hara- My Bucket List**

10- Lose the "Jr."…replace it with "Head"…maybe "Chief"…

9- Go one day without somebody gawking over the fact that I'm a girl _and_ a cop…like the two are inherently incompatible.

8- Break my .295 single-season batting average for the SBPD softball team.

7- Send Millie to the same Cheer Camp I went to. Hopefully, it'll still be around…

6- Make one girl friend on the Force who doesn't file a harassment complaint…

5- Get _someone_ to tell me about the Secret Santa Debacle of 2005. What the heck happened?

4- Put on a production of Cabaret. If I can choreograph Shawn and Gus, I can choreograph _anyone_.

3- Convince Carlton to let me drive. Just once.

2- Never need a shoulder to cry on, but always have one.

1- Prove myself wrong. It's not a mistake…


	5. Chapter 5

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Carlton**** Lassiter- To Do**

10- Solve a case before Spencer.

9- Teach O'Hara how to _really _be Uppercase Mad. She's still faking it. I can tell.

8- Get my own precinct.

7- Fire all psychics in my precinct.

6- Wake up and for once not have my first thought be about a case.

5- Find the bastard who keeps stealing my Power Bars. I know it's Spencer. I don't care what he says.

4- Beat my Solved Cases Streak. I can do better than 9…

3- Get a lock for my desk when I get my own precinct so no one can steal my Power Bars.

2- Don't leave a single cold case.

1- Leave someone behind who realizes I'm gone.


End file.
